


Every Breath You Take

by KalieghGal



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalieghGal/pseuds/KalieghGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine's perspective after being reunited with a healthy Cosima. Cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfictionnnn. Please be gentle senpais...

In...  
Out...  
In...  
Out...  


The steady rhythm of her breath is the most beautiful song to you. Your hand resting protectively on Cosima's chest, feeling the beat of her heart, there is no symphony in the world that could match up to the almost musical sound you're hearing. Your dread locked love rests beside you, exhausted from your intense reunion. Though, intense was an understatement. Blushing you recall how desperate both of you were to touch each other, after months of not being able to go farther than a few kisses. You cringe to think of those moments afterwards, when you would be dozing beside her, listening to her breathing,

In.  
And out.  
In...  


Listening for that hitch in her breath, followed by the retching cough that tore through her body. You always panicked, grabbing for tissues, trying desperately to help, yet knowing there was nothing you could really do. 

And out...  
In...  
And out...   


Except for curing her, but even that was taken from you, when Rachel shipped you off to Frankfurt. For five months, you scoured for anything that could help the clones and anything that could help you escape. Five months of painful sadness that you would never see Cosima again, of desperation to escape, of terror that you would never see that smile, hear her laugh, her unobstructed breathing...

In...  
Out...  
In...  
Out...

You grasp at her hip and pull her tighter against your body. She turns and snuggles closer to you, sighing deeply You both mold against one another, fitting together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. Smiling again, you kiss her head. Finally together again, you close your eyes and let her breath soothe you to sleep.

In.  
Out.  
In.  
Out.


End file.
